writing_by_the_seafandomcom-20200213-history
The Cold Moon's Song
(Song from lotr, all credit to the creator) A bright silver moon lit up the dark sky and small clouds began to gather at the edges of the night. A pure white wolf stepped out of the shadows, her steel ankle cuffs dragging in the snow. The forest around her was silent and still, not yet awaken by an owl’s cry. Oblitus walked quietly to a small cave along the riverbed. Inside she could smell badger, but something was lingering amongst the scent. The smell of milk and recently born pups was hidden behind the smell of the furry beast. The white she-wolf slid into the den where she found a beautiful silver wolf suckling three pups. She was licking frantically at the smallest one, whose movements were slow and gentle. Finally the tiny pup stopped moving and the mother wolf let out a sad howl. Obilitus sat in front of the silver wolf and her pups. She dipped her head in sadness then crouched beside the weary mother wolf, who’s name Obiltus finally remembered. Haylam gave one last sad look to her pups before the Obea took them away. Haylam knew in her heart that it was the Obea’s duty to take the late pups to a tummofraw, where they would be left to die. But the mother wolf still felt a harsh resentment towards Oblitus as she walked out of the cave opening with Haylam’s pups in her jaws. Oblitus moved through the thickening snow with grace and gentleness, as she did not want to wake the pups. One was a golden male and the other a was a silver female, each described as a malcadh, for being born so late in the year. The pure white Obea knew the perfect place for the pups, a large flat stone in a clearing where many owls travel over. The moon disappeared behind great white clouds and the snowflakes began to fall faster. Oblitus crossed briskly over hills, rivers and plains before she finally found her destination. The Obea set the pups down on the flat stone and turned to walk away- but something stopped her. It may have been their soft whimpers or maybe longing in her heart, aching for something she could never have. She swept around and laid her head near the pups and gave them both a few licks. Her heart began murmur and suddenly she remembered a song from long ago... She tipped her head back and began to howl: Lay down Your sweet and weary head Night is falling You have come to journeys end Sleep now and dream Of the ones who came before ''They are calling From across the distant shore Why do you weep? What are these tears upon your face? Soon you will see All of your fears will pass away Safe in my paws You're only sleeping What can you see on the horizon? Why do the white gulls call? Across the sea a pale moon rises The ships have come to carry you home And all will turn to silver glass A light on the water All souls pass Hope fades Into the world of night Through shadows falling Out of memory and time Don't say We have come now to the end White shores are calling You and I will meet again and you'll be here in my arms just sleeping What can you see on the horizon Why do the white gulls call? Across the sea a pale moon rises The ships have come to carry you home And all will turn to silver glass A light on the water Grey ships pass into the west The pups began to nod off but before she did she gave them each a name. The pup her nose on the golden one’s fur and whispered, “Bain.” Then the Obea nosed the silver one and thought of a name she hadn’t heard in years. “You will be Rivera.” Category:Fanfictions